The present invention relates generally to a device for use by infants or pets and more specifically relates to a fence for use by infants or pets for confining their activities within a restricted area.
Currently, care of infants is generally limited to cradles and infant chairs by which and within which the activities of infants are confined so that the adults can always keep the infants within their eyesight. However, cradles and infant chairs are only suitable for infants at very young ages, such as those between new-born to 1-year-old, when they are not too active. As the infants grow up and gradually learn to crawl or walk, they need more rooms for activities and so cradles and infant chairs are no longer able to meet their needs. Since the activities of infants cannot be confined within a restricted area, adults have to keep watch over the infants to prevent accidents. Caring of the infants therefore brings much inconvenience to the adults.
The same applies to pets. Many pets are active and they need some rooms for activities. It is common to tie the pet with a rope to confine its activities within a restricted area. This method is effective to a certain extent but the pet may get hurt easily. More specifically, as the rope can be easily tangled up, the pet may even be easily suffocated by the rope. Further, due to the lack of places to tie the rope at outdoors such as a lawn, the caregiver must always grab the rope in order to keep the pet within his/her eyesight. This brings much inconvenience to the caregiver.